


You should have done that

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Humor, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: One bottle of whiskey. Two bottles of whiskey. That's enough to make all the feelings spill out and explode into the fire





	You should have done that

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
This is my last fic before I go back to university! Which means that I may not have much time to write and post as much as I used to. That also makes that fic special. I'm going down with a bang. Literally.  
Because yes, I sinned. There's drinking and making out and confessions and smut.  
Enjoy! <3

They were nearing the bottom of the second bottle of whiskey that night. Their hard work on diagnosing the patient paid off and the man was soon to be released from the hospital. The whole team went out to celebrate, and Ethan, for once, decided to join them. Just for one drink. Claire giggled when she saw him walking through the door, patting him on the back.

“Congratulations, Doctor. Maybe you’re not as old as they make you out to be.” She teased him, smirking subtly as she stood by his side. He looked her over, from bottom to the top, his gaze lingering slightly on her lips before their eyes locked. He knew he was busted when he saw her irises darkening a little, knowing fully well what he was doing.

During that ‘one drink’ he decided that if he were to continue drinking, he’d rather do it in his apartment. And he didn’t want to be alone, so before he could register what he was doing, he was by Claire’s side, touching her elbow slightly, asking if she didn’t want to join him for a drink there. He didn’t know what he was thinking at the time, but she agreed, and all the previous thoughts suddenly evaporated from his mind.

He opened the door for her and moved to help her with her coat, his fingers lingering on her shoulders a little longer than they should, but if she minded that, she didn’t say anything. She knew her way around his apartment, therefore she walked to the couch and seated herself, observing him as he got a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. They toasted to figuring out the case, and from there, the conversation flew more and more fluently.

It’s been a while since they talked like that. Almost a year to be exact. Since he became her direct supervisor, they were more colleagues than friends, and they both felt it. Both missed it. Maybe that’s why they were so excited now, because for what felt like the first time in forever, they could just be Ethan and Claire. People, not doctors.

Alcohol was flowing and at one point they opened the second bottle. And now, they were finishing it. Both drunk beyond belief, everything seemed funny as they rested on the couch. Ethan reached to pour them more whiskey.

“You know that I tried picking up my relationship with Harper?” he spoke slowly, his words slurring awfully.

“Really? And how is it? Wait, don’t tell me. I don’t think I want to have that image in my head.” She giggled, the weight of his words not reaching her entirely.

“Understandable.” He grinned, passing her the glass, stumbling a little and almost spilling it.

“Hold on, you said ‘tried’. That means something went to hell.” She raised her hand, stopping them both in their tracks. He blushed deeply, hanging his head low. “What did you _do?_”

“I- uh-“ he laughed, joining her giggles. He stretched his hands, struggling to say the next part. “I- we were in bed and I _may_ have totally called her-“

“No, wait, no. I don’t want to hear your pet names for each other, that’s too much.” Claire laughed, pressing her hand to his thigh to ground herself. He shook his head, grabbing her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

“No, that’s not it. I- _totally _called her by your name in the middle of- you know.”

“You’re kidding.” She cried out, her body shaking in fits of laughter. Only when he didn’t say he was joking did she look at him with a little more sober face. “Wait, really?”

“She stood up and said that she already knew about that, but she thought that maybe we had a chance. We clearly didn’t, that’s why she left me. We’re still friends but… let’s just say we don’t talk about that night.”

Silence fell upon them. Despite being utterly drunk, they both felt the weight of what was happening. He just admitted that he has been thinking about her, not only when he was alone, but also when he was supposed to be involved in a relationship. He thought of her, he dreamed of her, and judging by the haunted look in his eyes, he was nearing the edge once again. The edge he once crossed. The edge he was fighting so damn hard to get away from, succeeding in it for the past year. For it all to be lost by one evening of heavy drinking would be a shame.

But he wanted it. He wanted it so much it was beginning to hurt. It felt like he was on strings and someone was pulling on them, keeping him away from the direction he wanted to go in and instead moving him in a completely opposite one. The sensation was so familiar, because he’s been there before. He lost then, and he sure as hell was about to lose now.

Time picked up its pace and next few things happened so fast he barely managed to register them. Once the initial shock subsided, they started laughing again, doubling over and into each other. Their bodies slammed against one another, their faces closer than they have been in the past months, breathing the same air. Eyes locked in a tense stare as they leaned forward, very aware of where this was taking them.

“Ethan-“ she started speaking, but he never got the chance to find out what she wanted to say. He never gave her the opportunity to do so. His lips attacked hers, sweeping her into a searing kiss that left them both breathless and exposed. She reacted immediately, sliding her hands up his body, tangling her fingers into his hair. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her onto him. Or, at least, he tried, because she stood up, almost making him believe that she was going to be the sober one and end this before it even began. How wrong he was.

She smirked down at him, picking up her drink and downing it in one go. She gazed at him playfully before letting the glass fall onto the floor, smashing against the wooden panels, shattering. Their eyes were locked throughout the whole ordeal, and she expected him to get mad. She wanted him to get mad, so mad that he would throw caution to the wind and just take her. What she didn’t expect was for him to stand up as well, emptying his glass and, in a similar fashion as her, throwing it onto the ground, the sound of glass breaking ringing in their ears.

He felt a rush of excitement run through his veins. It’s been a while since he could just let everything go and simply be himself, and the actions of this evening, however reckless and destructive they might have been, let him feel the freedom he so longed to get back. She always seemed to lift him up, one way or another, allowing him to explore feelings he never thought he would feel. Like everything he felt when he was with her. Like he was feeling now.

Their fit of giggles passed, leaving only lust and burning desire, flaring up in their eyes as they reached for each other at the same time. Kissing like it was worth to go to hell for, hands running over their bodies in frenzy, walking blindly around the room. Her legs hit the small table by the couch, Ethan’s hands picking her up and sitting her down on it, letting his hands fall to her backside, squeezing her while pulling her closer. His lips moved down her body, following the curves of her jaw, her neck and collarbone, scraping his teeth against her skin. A breathless moan escaped her lips as she leaned back, her shoulders barely touching the surface. Another sound of glass shattering cut through the air as the lamp fell from the table, startling them both. Their eyes moved from the lamp to each other, and in their drunken state, there was nothing more amusing and funnier. Giggling like a pair of fools, they resumed kissing, Claire’s arms wounding around his neck, pulling herself up as her legs wrapped around his hips, helping him pick her up.

Not exactly sure where he was going, he stumbled onto the wall, pressing her against it, a loud groan escaping him as their bodies rubbed together. Her head fell back, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she grinned, adjusting her grip on him to keep herself in place. The next kiss they shared lacked precision, a tangle of tongues, clash of teeth, shallow breaths and low moans as they got more and more lost in each other.

“You have no idea how many times I wanted to push you onto my desk and take you, time and time again.” he panted, his hands bunching up the material of her shirt. She grinned, pulling on his hair to make him look at her.

“You should have done that.” Her voice went an octave higher as he nipped on her neck, pressing his hips forward at her words.

With new motivation, now knowing that he wasn’t the only one suffering the torments of staying away from each other, he returned to kissing her, moving away from the wall and to his bedroom. He almost made it to the bed when he tripped over his own legs, falling forward with her still in her arms. Her body hit the mattress, his falling on top of her. Before he could ask if she was okay, she rolled over straddling his hips with a wide grin on her face.

“If only you knew how many times I wanted to push you down on your couch and ride you.” she moved her hair over her shoulder, grinding down on him, drawing a desperate growl out of him.

“You should have done that.” He repeated her words, kissing her again.

Their bodies were buzzing with anticipation, driven by need and desire. Hands pulled on their clothes, stripping hastily without saying a word. She leaned down to meet his lips with her own, sinking down onto him. Slowly, teasingly, testing his limits. She knew how much pleasure he could handle and how much pleasure he could bring. While some people might say that alcohol dulls the senses, both of them saw the world in brighter colors and felt everything more.

Ethan felt the intense need to close his eyes, but at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away from her. She was mesmerizing, hypnotizing him, motivating him to push them both that much harder, that much further. His hands gripped her hips, helping her move along, circling her hips against his. Claire leaned forward, bracing herself on her arms, placing them on either side of his head, their faces so close they were breathing the same air. Their noses brushed against one another, tickling them softly.

He pressed his lips to hers again, trailing his tender touch up her body. Both wanted nothing more than to reach the peak, over and over again, but there was no rush. If this was to be the last time in the near future that he was going to be this close to her, he wanted to cherish it as much as humanly possible. Tracing the curves of her breasts, twisting her nipples between his fingers, devouring her mouth with his. The sounds she was making was music to his ears, infinitely better than any other sound he’s ever heard.

Her every move of her hips, grinding down, tracing circles, going up and down, was met with his hips moving upwards, thrust for thrust. In a sudden strike of passion, he flipped them over, pinning her down into the mattress with the weight of his body. His lips latched onto the column of her neck, sucking on the skin, marking her as his. Her nails dug into his back, feeling his muscles working under her touch. He growled lowly against her collarbone, his hips snapping time and time again against her. Her voice was getting higher and more desperate with each move of their bodies, so close to the climax she could almost taste it. Ethan knew that her voice worked him like nothing else, and he knew that his voice alone was enough to push her over the edge. He’s seen it before, time and time again, so long ago, yet the memories were burned into his head. Knowing that, he pressed his lips to her ear and proceeded whispering all the things he wanted to do to her for the past year, every day and every night. Each word sent her higher, bringing her to the brink of insanity.

“You should be mine, Claire.” His deep and velvety voice wrapped around her name, allowing the very last string of her control to break. She came with a broken cry of his name, grasping his hair as the pleasure passed through her in waves.

“I want to be yours.” She spoke softly, staring into his eyes. He saw the burning flame of affection in hers, the intensity matching her own. That was all he needed before following her into the blissfulness and blinding pleasure.

Their breathings were elevated for a few long moments, his forehead against hers as he pulled her close. The alcohol was slowly leaving their bodies, leaving them only slightly intoxicated as they rested together in complete silence. His fingers traced intricate patterns on the skin of her back, following the line of her spine, up to her neck and down to her backside. She scraped her nails softly along the outlines of his muscles on his chest, falling deeper into his embrace.

“I want to be yours.” She repeated her words, gently and quietly, unsure if she should do it at all. His grip on her tightened and she felt his lips pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

“I want you to be mine too. And I want to be yours.”

\---- ---- ----

The morning light blinded him, rousing him from his slumber. His arms were full of Claire, his senses full of her scent, her warmth. His head felt like it was about to explode, the hangover catching up to him rapidly. As gently as he could, he detangled himself from her. Mostly because he didn’t want to wake her, but also because he didn’t want to make any rapid moves that would make him feel worse than he already did.

Before he could take one step towards the door, he felt her moan softly as she woke up and stretched in his bed. He turned to look at her, the sight making him instantly crave to fall back into the covers with her. She covered her eyes for a moment to shield herself from the sun before looking back at him, smirking.

“I didn’t know once could take a walk of shame in their own apartment.” She mumbled, sitting up, letting the covers fall away from her body, exposing her naked chest. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes darkening as a low growl escaped his mouth.

“It’s not a walk of shame if one isn’t ashamed. And I’m not. As a matter of fact, I was going to the kitchen to get us some painkillers and water for the water… I’m not sure how we… started, but I can assure you I remember every single detail of what went down in here.” He muttered, trailing his eyes over her lazily.

She stood up slowly, picking up his shirt and putting it on, not bothering to button it up, just to tease him. He pulled her close, kissing her softly before they both went out the door, talking quietly. The sight of the living room made them stop dead in their tracks.

Broken glass spread all over the floor, a shattered lamp, what’s left of it lying by the couch. The table moved out of its place, two empty bottles of whiskey knocked over on the coffee table.

“Um-“ Claire bit her lip as she took in the damage they made in their fit of passion. Her eyes jumped between each part of the broken living room. “It’s good that the fire burns between us and not bursts out of us, right?” she tried to lighten up the mood, nudging him with her elbow. He smirked a little, pulling her closer to not let her walk into the shards.

“I’d say that we let out all the pent up frustration, but I’m not entirely sure of that.” He spoke, taking a step back and towards the kitchen. His hands pressed on the small of her back, hauling her onto him. “I think I need to let some steam out. Again. And again. And again.” he whispered against her lips before kissing her slowly. She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“We can do that. Right after those painkillers you promised. And after we clean up.”


End file.
